


Chocolate Memories

by TotallyNotKamz



Series: Flash Bang #1 (Indigo Team) [22]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Chocolate, Digital Art, Fanart, Polaroid Picture, Shadowhunters Hiatus FlashBang, Simon being silly, Team Indigo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-28
Updated: 2018-04-28
Packaged: 2019-04-29 05:46:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14466306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TotallyNotKamz/pseuds/TotallyNotKamz
Summary: Simon can't bake brownies without making a mess. Raphael is not happy.Square #20: Chocolate





	Chocolate Memories




End file.
